


Per caso sei la figlia segreta di Edgar Allan Poe?

by andy_allan_poe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Italiano | Italian, Poetry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andy_allan_poe/pseuds/andy_allan_poe
Summary: The title is the first thing I got told right after the first time someone read my work.This is a collection of old poems I wrote when I was seventeen for a competition with a poetry group in my old hometown in Sicily. Each week we would write a poem related to the theme of the week. The theme would change every two weeks.Themes: Night, Water, Earth, Air, and Fire.





	1. Notte I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the poem that made me win that year!

Stanchezza di luce

di ore lunghe e pesanti

il buio incombe.

L'intorno immerso nel

silenzio, sola

rimango un momento.

Richiamanti stelle,

leggero lo sguardo sollevo

pesante il corpo ricade:

miliardi, di stelle

miliardi, spazi infiniti;

di tutto si riappropria

e a tutto io appartengo.


	2. Notte II

Se solo tu potessi darmi

la luminosa redenzione

del tuo assassino dì,

misteriosa ingannatrice.

Mi ricacci tu ghignando

io ingenua

per labirinti mentali

delle pazze genti.

Eppur ti amo

e lascio che tu,

o l'alba,

mi uccida.


	3. Acqua I

Caldo stanchezza affanno fatica,

Acqua signora di vita

disseta il mio bisogno

di quieta _isolazione_.

T'immergi nella terra,

il suono affoghi:

s'annulla l'aria

(abissi incolmabili)

il suono il mondo,

cancelli la consapevolezza

d'esterna esistenza,

eterna, Tu.


	4. Acqua II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piccola nota: vi consiglio di leggere prima solo la parte scritta normalmente, poi solo la parte tra parentesi/in corsivo ed infine insieme.  
> Grazie per l'attenzione e buona lettura.

Magari ti perderai per la via di casa

( _Infrangi_ _scorri_ _plachi_ _naufraghi_ )

accederai per altre longevoli correnti

( _Tempesta_ _implacabile_ , _onda_ _sugli_ _scogli_ )

oppure potresti restare qui

( _Arrivi_ _sulla_ _spiaggia_ )

incontaminata

senza avventure,

 _Sola_.


	5. Terra I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The professor told us to not use possessive pronouns in our work unless absolutely necessary so I took that as a challenge and build this poem around the use of the pronouns mine/yours. How rebellious.

Terra pagana usurpata

dalle **mie** dita

fuggi e laceri

la **mia** pelle

t'aggrappi e riprendi

il **mio** corpo

strappi via il cuore

dal **mio** petto:

lo circondi di pietra

dura rocca oscura

pesante diventa pesante

il **tuo** cuore cerca l'abisso.


	6. Terra II

Caotica Terra colorata

urli ridi schiamazzi di vita

giri tranquilla come se

ogni istante fosse importante.

Hai rinnegato Urano, la libertà,

di cui son illegittima figlia:

tra le cose terrene e le cose celesti

dimora l'Uomo nelle più alte forme;

tu prigioniera tieni nel ventre

la verità in potenza,

il puro atto.


	7. Aria I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is absolutely 100% GAY and there's nothing you can do about it!!

Posso lasciarti andare:

è la tua libertà

ad appartenermi.

Non posso accarezzarti la pelle

o toccarti il viso,

accetto semplicemente

la nostra materiale assenza.


	8. Aria II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EVEN GAYER!!!

E la sua voce, oh la sua voce

incessante tempesta, colpisce in pieno.

Occhi pieni di una storia da raccontare

la senti la tempesta la senti?

Divento corda vibrante al soffio

al suono

leggero

della sua voce.

Più nulla sento percepisco desidero

la gola mi blocca, non è più mia

non sono mia ormai mi

trascini sospiri sollevi respiri

sospinte dalla tempesta le anime,

bufera... tempesta...

la stessa!

La stessa _che al cor gentil_

_ratto s'apprende_

la stessa

la stessa che mi scosse

mi trascina e mi percosse

e mi guardi mi guardi ed è tempesta

ancora

ancora son corda di arpa di lira

e soffia ancora

ancora la tua voce e

adesso

adesso si spegne

ed è tranquilla ora, la notte, silenziosa,

adesso è finita.


	9. Fuoco I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is my least favorite!

Lo scorso Agosto

le foglie son bruciate:

non sapevo perché.

A Gennaio m'hai sorpreso:

senza ardore e difese,

non credevo di poter

bruciare ancora e poi

una fiammata

istantanea.

Adesso è cenere.


	10. Fuoco II

Combatti.

Alzati, prendi la tua cenere e

combatti.

Ci hanno detto di lottare per

la patria la famiglia o Dio.

Ci hanno detto di andarci

a prendere la liberà.

Noi siamo i leoni

combattenti del topo.

Noi siamo le fredde fiamme

alla ricerca del caldo dolore.

Siamo i valorosi cavalieri

dei castelli di sabbia, noi,

noi siamo eretici al rogo.


End file.
